For the First Time
by Leomi no Kitsune
Summary: Sai kebingungan, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa dimintai tolong hanya si bungsu Uchiha yang tersisa. Akankah Sasuke membantunya? Warning:SasuSai, yaoi


**For the First Time**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama DLL**

 **Pairing: SasuSai**

 **Warning: Sho-ai, Kemungkinan uhuksedikituhuk OOC, Typos, dan kesalahan lainnya yang luput dari mata minus Leo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading Minna ^-^**

Seumur hidupnya, ada satu hal yang saat ini belum terpecahkan oleh Sai. Sebuah mistery yang dimana ia rela di pukul oleh Sakura, di teriaki sama Naruto, mendapat tatapan prihatin dari Kakashi-sensei dan sederet reaksi unik yang selalu berbeda-beda pada setiap orang ketika Sai penasaran akan 'sesuatu'.

Kalau mau jujur Sai sebenarnya lelah, jika pada akhirnya pencarian itu tidak memberikan kepuasan padanya, yang dimana kebanyakan berakhir dengan aksi anarkis.

Bagaimanapun Sai kan ingin tahu. Tapi yah mau gimana lagi. 'Sesuatu' yang membuat Sai penasaran adalah hal yang cukup sensitif. Hampir semua orang ninja di Konoha telah ia tanyakan, hanya satu orang yang belum ia tanyai. Yaitu seorang keturunan Uchiha satu-satunya di Konoha saat ini.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Ehem. Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke yang pada saat ini sedang bersantai duduk di bukit Konoha hanya menaikkan alis mengisyaratkan 'ada apa?'

Sai bimbang untuk mengatakannya. Ia secara refleks memegang tengkuk belakang. Tatapannya dari Sasuke kembali ke pemandangan. Terus seperti itu membuat Sasuke jengah juga melihatnya.

"Jika tidak ada urusan yang penting lebih baik kau pergi"

Sai tersentak. Secara tidak sadar ia melamun. Karena posisinya yang saat ini masih berdiri Sai memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Uhm. Jika aku mengatakan hal itu, apakah kau akan memandangku aneh?"

"Hn?"

"Atau akan meneriaki ku?"

"Hn?"

"Atau malah akan me-"

"Katakan yang jelas apa maksudmu"

Mulut Sai terkatup rapat ketika Sasuke menodongkan pedang katana dengan ekspresi terganggu.

Awalnya ia ingin mengatakan 'apa kau pms?' melihat dari sikap Sasuke mirip sekali dengan apa yang ia baca dari buku. Namun Sai urungkan setelah ingat bahwa judul buku tersebut adalah 'Semua hal tentang wanita'

Sasuke kan pria bukan wanita.

Haha sudah dipastikan Sai akan dibunuh pada saat itu juga jika ia mengatakannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya cinta Sasuke-san?"

"Ha?" Sasuke sedikit melongo akan pertanyaan Sai.

Sai mendesah keras dalam hati. Tuh kan? Sasuke saja reaksinya seperti ini. Namun untungnya tidak selebay Naruto. Kembali mengulang pertanyaannya, "Bagaimana rasanya... cinta?" sedikit lemah diakhir.

Sasuke sudah mengerti akan pertanyaan itu. Tetapi yang ia herankan untuk apa Sai menanyakannya?

Disini Sai sedikit bersyukur Sasuke hanya mempertanyakan maksudnya, bukan seperti Sakura atau Kiba yang langsung tersulut karena tersinggung. Menganggap Sai menyindir karena mereka belum punya kekasih. Dalam artian jomblo.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Sai melayangkan tatapan polos ketika Sasuke menatapnya heran sekaligus bingung. "Karena aku belum pernah merasakannya Sasuke-san"

Tertegun. Itu yang Sasuke perlihatkan akan tingkah Sai. "Belum pernah?"

Mengangguk masih dengan tatapan polos, "Hu'um seumur hidup ku sekarang, karena didikan Nè aku asing dengan emosi dulu. Sekarang aku sudah bisa merasakan hampir semua emosi namun..."

Sasuke melanjutkan "-Kau ingin merasakan rasanya 'cinta' sepasang kekasih?"

Mata Sai melebar. Eh?

Kini Sasuke menaikkan alis ketika mendapat tatapan intens dari Sai. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Memutar mata malas, lalu membaringkan tubuh senyaman mungkin sambil melihat langit biru yang terbentang dengan dihiasi awan-awan putih."Mudah saja, kau mendapatkan kasih sayang persahabatan dari Naruto dan Sakura, Kakak dari Yamato-san, Orang tua dari Kakashi-sensei. Hanya satu yang belum kau rasakan yaitu kasih sayang dari pasangan"

Sai menunjukkan rasa kagum lewat tatapannya walau raut wajah masih datar. Dan Sasuke merasakannya tetapi ia mengabaikan hal itu.

Menurut Sasuke, Sai memang sudah dewasa namun emosinya yang baru muncul membuatnya masih agak kebingungan dengan yang namanya 'perasaan'.

Menghela napas Sasuke menatap Sai, "Lalu?"

"Eh lalu maksudnya?" Sai menaikkan alis bingung.

Sasuke rasanya gemas dengan tingkah Sai, "Kau hanya ingin 'bertanya' saja atau ingin 'merasakannya' juga?"

Sai membeku di tempat. Bertanya atau merasakan?

Tujuannya ingin bertanya saja, tapi kalau tidak merasakan, sampai kapanpun ia tak akan mengerti.

"Eto... merasakan mungkin?" Sai bimbang.

Sasuke menyadarinya, "Jangan ragu Sai. Aku tidak akan membantu jika kau seperti itu"

Sai terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk dan dengan mantap berbicara "Aku yakin ingin merasakan cinta"

Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati. Mengapa tidak di coba saja?

"Kalau begitu kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih"

"Eh?"

"Kau ingin merasakan 'cinta' sepasang kekasih kan? Aku akan berperan menjadi kekasihmu sampai kau puas merasakannya"

 **TBC**

A/N: Halo Leo disini! apa kabar reader?/sapalo/

Ehe udah lama gak main kesini dan Leo dateng dengan nuansa pink-pink untuk pasangan SasuSai!

Awalnya mau buat SasuSaiLIFE tapi... baru ada waktu luanngnya sekarang /meringis/

Ini hanya beberapa chap, dan Leo berusaha agar minggu depan bisa update doakan saja bisa terlaksana ya!

Terimakasih bagi reader yang sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review ya ^-^

p.s: ada yang merasakan kalau kata-kata Sasuke diakhir lumayan ambigu/smirk/

Salam

Leomi, 13 November 2016


End file.
